Ontan
A gunsmith and sharpshooter displaced in time, Ontan seeks to ensure his own history plays out as it should . Statistics *HP: 17 + L3HP *Speed 30ft/6sqs *Grit Points: 2 *Power Points: 6 Ability Scores *Str: 10 (+0) *Dex: 17 (+3) *Con: 13 (+1) *Int: 14 (+2) *Wis: 15 (+2) *Cha: 9 (-1) Defense AC: 15 (16 vs. ranged attacks) Touch: 13 Flat Footed:12 Saving Throws Fort: +3 Ref: +8 Will: +5 (+2 vs. mind-affecting) Attacks *BAB: +3 **Melee Attack: +2 **Ranged Attack: +6 *Attack with Pistol: ***Range: 20 ft (4 sqs) ***Enhance: - ***Attack: +8 (treat as touch attack within first range increment) ***Damage: 1d8 (+1 within 30 ft) ***Critical: 20(x4) ***Misfire: 1 (5 ft) ***Type: B&P *Attack with Dagger: ***Enhance: -- ***Attack: +3 ***Damage: 1d4 ***Crtiical: 19-20 (x2) ***Type: P or S Combat Maneuver CMB: +3 CMD: +16 Feats and Features *Traits: **Slightly Autistic: +2 vs mind-affecting effects. Ontan has always had difficulty relating well to others, preferring the workings of his guns and devices to socialization. While his psionic awakening has improved his social aptitude somewhat, others still find it difficult to understand what makes him tick. **Intuit Mechanics: While not exceptionally intelligent in the traditional sense, Ontan has an almost instinctive grasp of all things mechanical. He gains a +1 trait bonus to Disable Device checks and Disable Device is always a class skill for him. *Features: **Grit (2 Points) **Deeds: ***Up Close and Personal (spend 1 grit to deal an extra 1d6 damage, half the extra damage on a miss) ***Gunslinger's Dodge (in response to a ranged attack, may spend 1 grit to move 5 feet as immediate action (provokes AoO) and gain +2 to AC versus that attack, or fall prone to gain +4 to AC) ***Quick Clear (spend standard action to remove broken-from-misfire condition from firearm, use 1 grit point to use as swift action) **Wind Reader (5/day, while maintaining psionic focus, use swift action to add Wis mod (+2) to ranged attacks until end of round) *Feats: **Human Bonus: Wild Talent (2 Psionic Power Points) **Gunsmith Class Bonus: Skill Focus: Craft (Gunsmithing) (+3 to Craft (Gunsmithing)) **Marksman Class Bonus: Point-Blank Shot (+1 to attack and damage to ranged attacks within 30 ft) **1st Level: Rapid Reload (firearm) (reloading is a move action rather than a standard) **3rd Level: Precise Shot (No penalty for shooting into melee/through allies) **5th Level: - **7th Level: - Skills Powers *Power Points: 6 *Manifester Level: 2 Level 0 (Talents) Level 1 Items Equipment *Leather Armor (+2 AC, Max Dex +5) *"Nacdynd" ("restart"), pistol, battered (1d8) *2 daggers (1d4) Gear *Backpack *Masterwork artisan's tools *2x Powder Horn Consumables *bullets 30 *black powder 120 *Lesser Goblin Skull Bomb 1 Wealth 153 GP Other *107 gp of alchemical components *1x alchemy station (+4 on Craft: Alchemy) *1x alchemy formula book (+2 on Craft: Alchemy) Backstory You were told to look for a black-haired, gray-eyed young man in the tavern, and there he is, his nimble fingers toying with a strange oblong contraption. When he lifts his head to look at you, his eyes don’t quite fix on you properly, as though you are distracting him from… whatever it is he’s doing, and he’s mildly annoyed about it. They’re quite striking eyes, stormcloud-grey, and the whites are almost too white. When he introduces himself, you see that his teeth are exactly the same shade of white. Suddenly, his eyes fixate on the door behind you, and they instantly snap into focus – you can practically hear a sound like a bowstring going taut. In a blur, his spidery hands have lifted the contraption, one end pointed over your shoulder. A terrifying sound of thunder makes you duck and flinch, and you feel something moving very quickly near you. After a moment, you open your eyes to shout at him, but your ears are ringing too loudly to hear his response. Realizing this, he points over your shoulder. You turn the see the warforged criminal you were hunting, the bounty you and Ontan were meant to capture together, clutching its chest as a viscous black fluid leaks from a sudden hole in its breastplate. “The bounty said ‘dead or alive’,” says Ontan in a distinct Lendracan accent. “Mortally wounded counts, right?” In a metropolis the size of Lendraca, it's not unusual to meet someone who was born and raised in the city and is still largely unknown. Ontan truthfully claims to have been born and raised in Lendraca, and yet no matter where you go or who you ask, nobody will admit acquaintance with him. The reason for this is simple, if unusual: Ontan is from the future. Ontan isn't sure exactly what launched him backwards in time, but he estimates that he's been sent back roughly a century. His memories of his life before the jump are somewhat fuzzy, which he attributes to a side-effect of being displaced in time. He recalls being a gunsmith and sharpshooter of some repute, and while he no longer has access to his equipment or his research, he wasted no time in cobbling together a functional if battered pistol he's named Nacdynd ("restart" in Dwarven). Despite its poor appearance and (to Ontan) inelegant construction, this gun is actually vastly more advanced than any present-day firearm, which is part of the reason Ontan is loathe to let anyone else touch or examine it. Ontan has recently discovered in himself a reservoir of psionic power, which he assumes is also connected to his time leap. Some might consider the use of psionics a crutch to true gunmanship, but Ontan takes a more practical approach: why not use every trick at your disposal? Ontan tends to be socially awkward, blunt or rude with little regard for social mores. In fact, he was worse before his psionic awakening: a very subtle psychic resonance helps him correctly interpret others' emotions (though not translating to actual mind reading or empathy: the effect is subconscious.) Still, those who interact with him tend to find him slightly 'off'. He knows he is a poor bluffer and liar and prefers to say nothing or change the subject when the truth would be inconvenient. *Alignment: Ontan hasn't any patience for moral or ethical quandaries. He knows that firearm technology can be abused, but doesn't see it as his responsibility beyond what he personally does with his weapons. In modern parlance, his moral philosophy might fall under the label of "enlightened self-interest", though he'd never describe it as such (and doesn't care to discuss the matter.) Ontan realizes that it often pays off to be cooperative, particularly with authority, or to do seemingly random favors or acts of kindness. He's not patient enough to go on a lengthy quest without some tangible promise of reward, however. Ontan is ambiguous-neutral. *Likes: guns, mechanics, engineering, explosions (that he wanted to happen) *Dislikes: "touchy-feely" people, people who can't appreciate a good explosion, dust, faulty equipment *Hobbies: Cleaning his gun, sketching new mechanical designs, trick shooting *Faith: Ontan is not especially devout, but he reveres Pyth as the god of industry and progress. He also has a healthy respect for Olak as the deity of luck: sometimes, the line between a successful experiment and a catastrophic explosion is plain dumb luck.